


Solo Quest

by AngelaCake



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull, Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaCake/pseuds/AngelaCake
Summary: Two dark magic users from very different, but surprisingly similar worlds meet for the quest of a lifetime (another, more boring lifetime, considering they've both had plenty more exciting adventures already, but this one is at least no less death-defying and still considerably fun). Seth just wants to get his first solo-quest right, especially since failure means an unhappy appointment with a magic knife, and Val wants to learn more about a world where magic maybe isn't synonymous with guilt, pain, and torment. Can these kids handle a whole new world?





	Solo Quest

**Author's Note:**

> I really think Seth and Valkyrie would get along, and I think they'd have a lot to learn from each other if they don't immediately get each other killed. It's amazing to me that there aren't more Fablehaven/Skulduggery Pleasant crossovers, considering the worlds work really well together. Seth and Val are my favorite characters, and they're pretty similar too. They both carry a lot of guilt and a lot of responsibility, and have been since they were kids. I think they both deserve someone who can understand, and make that burden a little lighter and magic a little more fun.

Draft #1


End file.
